Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Leviadragon666)
Description Water Dragon Slayer Magic as the name suggests is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user the power of water and the characteristics of a water dragon. For example, lungs allowing the user to spew water, immunity to water-based spells and attacks, and having the ability to breathe underwater. In addition, Water Dragon Slayer Magic also allows the user to produce water from their body, however, unlike other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic that mostly focus one thing like offense and defense, this type of Dragon Slayer Magic has a balance of both attack and defense. For offense, the user can use it for close combat by cloaking his or her limbs with water and slamming them with great force. They can also make the water they produce change shape to create weapons made out of water to attack their enemies such as swords or other weapons. For defensive reasons, the user can make water take the form of a shield around his or her body to protect them from harm, or use the water in one of the ways of the lost arts; to heal.The healing spell has the power to heal almost any injury that was inflicted upon its caster including poisons and wounds as long as the user has enough magic and water in their bodies, however if not used with proper control of their magic the spell will take longer to heal than usual and can be very tiring to the user. In addition, like all other Dragon Slayers, the user can consume their element restore their stamina and regain their strength, the water also having a distinct quality or taste. However, the user can't consume their own water nor water that is polluted or contaminated. Spells Willy's Spells Basic Spells * Water Dragon's Roar: 'The basic spell used by all dragon slayers. A breath attack exclusive to the Water Dragon Slayer. The user takes in as much water as they can from either a source of water or from their bodies and then unleashes it all at once in a giant whirlpool-like stream of water. The force of the attack can almost wash away any enemy. *'Water Dragon's Iron Fist: 'The user covers their first with water and then slams their opponent with a punch. This spell can also be used with two hands at once. *'Water Dragon's Wing Attack: 'The user rushes toward his target producing a large stream of water from each of the arms and hurls the streams of water at the opponent sending a shockwave of water that sends the opponent flying and making them thoroughly soaked. *'Water Dragon's Talon: 'The user cloaks their leg with water making it take the shape of a dragon's talon and then kicks the opponent with a great force. *'Water Dragon's Gushing Elbow: 'The user makes water shoot out from its elbow and propelling him forward and making its punches a lot stronger than a normal punch. *'Water Dragon's Aqua Jet: 'The user shoots water from the bottoms of both feet and either shooting high into the air or propels forward in the water. *'Water Dragon's Geyser Wall: '''This spell can be used from jumping high or from the ground. The user gathers water on both of its hands and slams them on the ground making a giant wall-like geyser gush forth protecting the user from almost any incoming attacks. * '''Water Dragon's Clone: '''The user can create clones of themselves out of water. However, this is only a means of deception. They're weak and can be destroyed easily, but the clones are capable of fighting with the user with further training. * '''Water Dragon's Blade: '''The user cloaks their hand with water making their hand into a makeshift sword. Unique Spells * '''Water Dragon's Wings: '''The user summons forth a pair of wings made of water from it's back giving the user the ability to fly. * '''Water Dragon's Double Star: '''The user conjures two large shurikens made of water from both hands and flings them at his opponent. * '''Water Dragon's Double Blade: '''The user summons a pair of twin katanas made of water. The sword may be made of water, but they can slice and cut with them just like normal swords would. Advanced Spells * '''Aqua Lotus: Shark Surge Fist: '''The user clenches their fist and lets their magic power flare and shrouding themselves with water and magic, then jumps up with a high amount of power and speed, the water shrouding them transforming into a giant shark, and then hits its target with a devastating punch sending them flying in an explosion of water. It was powerful enough to crack the chest of Faust's Dorma Anim even though Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers couldn't damage it and after Willy repeatedly struck it in the same spot not making a single mistake. * '''Aqua Lotus: Imploding Torrent Blade: The user cloaks their hands with water and swings them around creating a large vortex of water that greatly damages their target, pushing them away. Willy used this move by copying Natsu's Flame Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade. Trivia * Water Dragon: Double Blade, Double Star, and Wings were techniques that Willy made his own based on the spells he learned from his training with Tu-Chi and Finn. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Water Dragon Slayer Magic (disambiguation) Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic